Friend and Brother
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: This is a little story dedicated to Inuvember. It's about the bond of friendship between InuYasha and Miroku with a side of Kagome. Asthey battle a demon in another village. Rated M for language and sexual activity. 18 and older please!
1. Chapter 1

It was now two years since the well had sealed and locking his Kagome away. Yeah even he found his words surprising the day he said that to Miroku. For InuYasha though it still seemed like that very day she was taken from him. Even now he found leaving hard just because he didn't know if he should go. What if she returned while he was gone would he miss his chance to tell her all that he wanted to say the day she was taken from him? Stopping by the well like he did every three days he set for a second and just talked about things that were happening. "Just me Kagome, kami only knows why I do this. You probably can't hear me anyway, still it helps take the edge off I guess." He signed heavily and continued. "I'll be heading out with Miroku later this afternoon to slay a demon in another village. It's a two day journey there and back so I'll be gone at least..." He started counting with his fingers. "One..two..three..four..five at least five days." Slowly he stood a little angry as he remembered days she would leave for those damn test things. "Feh, and don't wait till I leave to come crawling out of this damn well. Dammit...you hear me wench, I've waited two fucking years don't you dare return when I'm gone!" His fist hit the well hard before he turned and left. He wasn't angry at Kagome just the thought of leaving. He hated traveling especially to different villages, he was a hanyou and other villages still treated him as more of a monster then a half man.

Halfway up the road InuYasha was greeted by his friend. "I take it you're ready to leave then?" But the still grumpy InuYasha only stuffed his hands inside his robe sleeves and continued on. The second thing he hated about long journey's was the company. The damn monk's lips never stopped going, always talking and mostly about the twins. However on this journey InuYasha would finally realize just how nice Miroku's words really were. "I hear this demon will be tough to beat, they say I'm the last monk in this area with skills strong enough to stop it." Still the hanyou said nothing and like always the monk would have to ask questions and solve the problem. "I take it you left Kagome know we were leaving, after all you did come from the direction of the well." This little line earned a growl from InuYasha, basically saying not to continue this topic. Still Miroku didn't fear InuYasha's little growls. "Two years, and yet it seems like just yesterday day we were battling Naraku. I wonder if Kagome feels the same on her side of the well?"

There was a loud crash from a tree falling that caused the monk to turn and look. There stood InuYasha sword drawn and still standing bend low. "Find a new topic monk or I'll cut you in half next." Holding up his hands in defense, Miroku said no more on the matter. Leaving the first day of traveling completely quiet. That was until night fall. After gathering some extra wood for the fire, InuYasha made his place against a tree. While Miroku sipped some tea, feeling a bit bad about his actions InuYasha did his best to apologize. "Listen Miroku, I over reacted earlier and I am sorry for that. So much is on my mind lately and you just wouldn't shut up." Miroku nodded he understood and continued to sip his tea. He knew his friend well enough to know that by this point if he stayed quiet the hanyou would soon break. And sure enough. "The new moon is next week, I'm glad we'll have this finished before that week gets here. I can't wait to have this done and back. You...um never know when the well will work, and I don't want her coming back when I'm not there."

It surprised Miroku a little to hear InuYasha talking about his feelings, however in last few months InuYasha did start talking more to him about things on his mind. "I wouldn't worry InuYasha I'm sure Kagome will wait for you, she'll go to Keade's or find Sango. After all I'm sure she would very much like to see you again, you did say she was crying as the well pulled you back." It was just as hard for Miroku too, Kagome was like a sister to him as well as Sango. They never got to say goodbye properly and it bothered him a little, but for InuYasha he knew it must be even harder. Finally defeating the enemy only to have the one closest to you ripped away in a second. It was a wonder InuYasha didn't just go back to being a loner and move away from the village and try to forget her completely. Miroku was about to say something when InuYasha finally said it.

"You know Miroku, it was at that moment as I watched Kagome and her family all crying that I knew she was needed there too. What could I possibly give her here in this world? Her place was with her family and the ones she loved, even if at that moment I knew I was truly in love with her." It was quiet after InuYasha spoke his feelings of love for Kagome to Miroku, which made him wonder what the monk was thinking. Which of course made InuYasha a little huffy. "What did me saying the L word surprise you that much monk? You humans can be such a pain in the ass sometimes." Hearing this made Miroku chuckle, it felt like old times listening to his grumpy hanyou friend complain. "Yeah, yeah.. laugh it up, monk."

"Truly I am sorry InuYasha, it just reminded me of old times hearing you talk like that. I do miss having Sango along on these travels, but it's not safe to do this with the kids around." Miroku grinned, as he looked down at his once cursed hand. "At times I do wonder what it would be like to still have my wind tunnel, now that me and Sango are married. It would make for some crazy sex, my wind tunnel just ripping her clothes right off." The blush and extremely happy look on Miroku's face left InuYasha know with or without the wind tunnel, there was no doubt in his mind that clothes where ripped right off more then once.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it. And to those who don't Happy Thankful Day. We all have at least something in our lives to be thankful for so why not have this be the day to celebrate what you're thankful for. Me I'm thankful for my friends and family. However there's one friend though I'm more thankful for she also part of my family. (My sissi!)**

As the night went on and the evening meal of fresh river fish cooked against the camp fire a lone figure soon approached them. InuYasha was on guard like always, sword close and claws ready. It wasn't till the scent hit him that InuYasha's relaxing time was gone. "Hey there, if it isn't the mutt and the monk. Long time since I've seen you two, and where's Kagome? The mutt better be taking good care of my woman." Getting to his feet InuYasha growled at Kouga's words of his woman, Kagome wasn't the wolf boy's property. Kouga only smirked at InuYasha knowing even without the jewels shards he could easily out run this mangy dog. "Same old mutt, always itching for a fight."

"Dammit all Kouga, I haven't seen Kagome in two years. And I could've gone another two hundred years before seeeing your ugly ass again." It was hard enough for InuYasha to think of Kagome in her time, probably safe and happy. His biggest thoughts were always on her and wondering if she missed him just as much. Or did she think he could get to her, but didn't want her. It frustrated him not knowing if she was okay or...no he didn't want to think she'd chosen another male. And surely she knew the well pulled him away, as if saying. This is where your time together ends, the fates refused to allow him any happiness. At least that was how it seemed to InuYasha.

"What the hell you flea bitten mutt!" Kouga was now nose to nose with InuYasha, both baring their fangs and ready to fight. "What did you do to Kagome? Don't tell me you started two-timing with another old flame and she left. Dammit InuYasha I'm going to kill you if you hurt her." Kouga went to slash InuYasha, but to his surprise the attack missed. "You might have moved fast enough to escape that attack, but I promise not to miss this time." Miroku stood and wacked Kouga on the head with his staff, causing the wolf to turn and growl. "You have a death wish to monk?"

Miroku started dusting his robes clean as he spoke. "InuYasha had nothing to do with Kagome's departure. The old well which Kagome used to travel to this time decided once the Shikon jewel was destroyed, her time here was over. InuYasha had returned her safely to her time, but the well pulled him back before they had a chance to even say goodbye." Looking over at InuYasha, Miroku could see the hurt in his friend's eyes as he told Kouga what happened to Kagome. His dear hanyou friend would never cry in front of others. Well only once that Miroku knew of, but mostly his emotions on this subject were that of anger. Mostly at himself for not tell Kagome what she meant to him and knowing she probably never will. Still Miroku knew InuYasha wasn't giving up on seeing her, after all he visited the well every three days. And the monk knew it was because the hanyou believed she would return. "It wouldn't have mattered if even you were there Kouga, there are just some things we have no control over."

Both InuYasha and Kouga said nothing for awhile till InuYasha moved back to the fire and rested against the tree once more. Like always Tessiaga rested against his shoulder as he got comfortable. Deep down InuYasha always wondered why the well stopped allowing passage. Part of him knew the reason and the other part hated that the fates' were so cruel to him. Still what really pissed him off was Kouga, his vow of saying Kagome was his even now made InuYasha want to rip the scrawny wolf to pieces. "Besides wolf boy, you're now married to Ayame. Why are you still calling Kagome yours, and your wife is carrying your first cub? Sounds like you're two-timing now, you mangy wolf."

Kouga couldn't deny InuYasha's words, but still he had to get the last word in. "Heh, hardly mutt. Ayame is my mate, but Kagome will always be my first." Knowing his words had more then angered InuYasha this time, caused him to almost laugh with pure enjoyment, but also decided it was time to head out. "Well time to keep moving, I've done enough damage for one day." With a wave of his hand Kouga headed off in run that quickly grew to a tornado with his speed. "See ya around you mangy mutt, and make sure when Kagome returns I get to see her!"

Miroku only shook his head, he knew Kouga only said that to aggravate InuYasha. And like always it worked, so Miroku once again found his spot on the log next to the fire. "He sure does have a lot of nerve saying such things, but I wouldn't let it get to you. After all InuYasha, you know Ayame would kill him long before you could touch him." Even though he was still angry, InuYasha did show his friend some respect. And gave a slight smile to him. "Kagome never really want Kouga in the first place InuYasha, she found herself in love with you long before the wolf kiddnapped her." Taking a thick stick Miroku stirred the ember's of the fire to make it burn hotter. "Kagome was more interested in you InuYasha, but she knew your heart belonged to Kikyo. As much as it hurt her, Kagome respected you on this. And still she would stay by your side no matter what."

He sighed heavily and grabbed his fish from the fire and started eating. InuYasha knew he had to protect them both, Kagome would always be his first choice to save. Still Kikyo was just as important to him, he owed her his life since Naraku had so easily fooled him. 'She gave her life to try to destroy the jewel, it was only the right thing to do, wasn't it?' At least that's how InuYasha thought about it. Still that was then and this is now, and now once again the woman he loved was taken from him. 'At least I know Kagome is alive and well with her family, she didn't die like Kikyo did.'


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night was quiet between the two, and when the sun began to rise they would start their journey once more and begin to find the demon that was causing trouble in the village. Miroku washed his face in the cool river to start his morning, while InuYasha hunted down a rabbit. For Miroku he often wondered how Sango faired while he was away. Surely she had her hands full with two girls and normal house work. Still she always had things under control when he returned. After washing his face he made his was back to camp and sighed as he set down on a log. "Smells good friend, true it's not my normal breakfast, but this will do nicely."

Basically tossing the skewered stick of meat to Miroku, InuYasha left his thoughts spill. He was tired of this journey already and he hated going to different villages. "Keh, well if you choose to starve that's fine with me. Besides unlike some who have a partner to fix their meals I'm not so lucky." Miroku felt bad for InuYasha at times like this, after all his friend had suffered all his life. Still the hanyou didn't stop moving forward in this harsh world. With a quick gulp of his rabbit on a stick, InuYasha stood and started getting ready to head out to. He wanted to be going back to their village not this new place. "Dammit would you hurry up and eat already, you're as bad as the runt always eating as slow as a damn snail."

Miroku chuckled at his dear friend's words, though it was true. Shippo was always last for everything thing, but since the death of Naraku the little guy was off training. Which was probably for the best, after all Miroku didn't need an overly pissed hanyou friend at this very moment. Since the little fox demon would always turn InuYasha into more of angry bear dog."No worries InuYasha I'll finish my meal in a second, just make sure you put out the fire." InuYasha only huffed as he pour the last of the water over the fire. Miroku knew this was going to be one of those trips where coming home would be pure delight compared to this. "You know InuYasha, these travels to different villages isn't my idea of a fun vacation. I to wish to not leave my home and wife, this isn't an easy journey for me either. Still in order to feed my family I sometimes have to do things I don't like." Pausing for a second and standing to gather his things, Miroku could see InuYasha taking in everything he just said. He knew the hanyou's, I feel guilty now look. "Come let's get this done so we both can go home where we belong."

With a guilty InuYasha still staying quiet and the road ahead getting more crowded with other travelers, the guilty feeling soon left InuYasha and was replaced with aggravation. His hearing picked up every little cruel word the people around him said and it only made him angrier. A hand to his shoulder paused his mood for a bit, but when he looked there was nothing there. 'Damn now I'm going crazy too.' He thought as he brushed the strange feeling off. However it was Miroku that felt the presence of something and was about to tell InuYasha when he looked and saw his friend was being confronted by a villager with a sword. "I'm telling you I'm with the monk, so back off!"

Just before the man attacked InuYasha, Miroku's staff connected with the man's slightly old and rust sword. Not that InuYasha couldn't defend himself, but if seen by other's it would be looked upon as InuYasha doing the attacking. "There is no need for violence good sir, the hanyou is with me. And you have my word as a monk he will not harm you in any way." The village man stared confused at Miroku. Still the villager chose to follow his own instincts and ran off. "Sorry for that bit of rudeness you had to encounter, shall we continue?" Miroku asked. Still InuYasha said nothing and continued on after stuffing his hands into his sleeves. With a heavy sigh, Miroku followed his friend and hoped things would get a little better as the day went on. However things _never_ turn out that way.

Once they reached the village, guards closed off the entrance to the travelers and soon InuYasha's patients would break. His clawed hand now rested on Tessiaga as he readied for an attack. Humans or not this hanyou was done being nice. "I'll give you guards ten seconds to move your asses before I start slicing and dicing." His words only angered them more and soon a fight was on the rise. And then it happened again, InuYasha felt a hand in his shoulder. And once again when he looked there was no one there. "What the hell? I know I felt a hand." With his mind in confusion over this strange feeling, InuYasha failed to keep his eyes on the first guard and before Miroku could intervene. The guard had ran his sword straight into InuYasha upper shoulder. Blood slowly seeped through his robes as he back away from his attacker. Before the next move was made by either InuYasha or the guard, Miroku stood in front of his dear friend, ready to protect him if needed. Of course InuYasha didn't need the monks help as always. "Dammit Miroku get out of my way!"

Holding his staff tightly in his hands, Miroku only moved more into InuYasha path refusing to allow this fight to get any worse. "Calm yourself InuYasha, we came here to help not make more trouble." The hanyou only growled before sheathing his sword. "Now then, you there guard! I was asked to come to this village to exterminate a demon. Please allow me to speak with the one in charge with here." Bowing to the monk, the first guard backed away and soon the wooden gates opened allowing them passage. Or so Miroku thought. As soon as InuYasha began following Miroku he was once again stopped. Now even Miroku was getting angry with this welcome. "I can assure you my friend InuYasha will do no harm, he assists me everywhere I go." Still they refused to allow him in. "Explain yourselves, surely you know we mean no harm and InuYasha has proven his loyalty to me as well as you."

The sound of the guard's sword being pulled from its sheath caused Miroku to take a step back. It was then the headman appeared. "No demon, whether they are half or quarter will ever enter this village." Miroku simply smiled, to him people with feelings against half demons didn't deserve his help. Without another word he turned his attention back to InuYasha. "Let's go InuYasha that wound should be tended too." It was hard to say who was more surprised, InuYasha or the headman.

Placing a hand on InuYasha's shoulder, Miroku escorted his friend away only to be stopped once more. "I can not allow a monk who befriends demons to leave this place, guards stop them and show no mercy to either of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The chains around his wrists rattled as he moved to get comfortable, it had been a full day since they were taken captive by the village they were supposed to help. Once again Miroku looked down at his once cursed hand and found himself wishing he could use it. 'I sure hope InuYasha is doing better then me right now.' He thought, as he continued to try and get comfortable. A rat scurried passed his foot and he wished now they would've brought Shippo along. 'No, it's best he stays safe, there's no telling what they would've done to him. InuYasha is strong enough to take care of himself.' Still Miroku worried about his hanyou friend and the trouble that may be falling upon him. Still he couldn't lose hope as he continued looking for a way to escape this hellish prison. After all he had a family waiting for him and plus he knew Sango would surely come looking for him. She was a demon slayer as well as his wife and mother of his children. "I really need to get out of here. I'm sure InuYasha is just as frustrated with this situation, after all he hated coming along." Miroku sighed after he said these words to himself. And hoped things would end well in this village.

As for InuYasha things were far from Miroku's situation. Unlike his friend normal chains wouldn't even come close to holding a half demon like InuYasha. And simply tying him to a wall with special chains wouldn't work either. For one such as InuYasha only the strongest barrier would do. Turns out the village had a strong priestesses who was only after one thing. It was the first time she set eyes on a hanyou such as InuYasha. He was powerful and yet arousing to her. She was a priestesses and yet this half demon was very appealing to her eyes. "He's a true fighter Lady Catora. I say you destroy him before he breaks free." Still she only admired the half beast now recovering from his twelve hour struggle to free himself. Still she could see the fire in his golden eyes and knew he was the one.

"I have plans for this beast, if I'm correct he's the one I'm searching for." Stepping close she smiled at InuYasha earning a growl from him. Still she did not feel threatened by his actions. "I have heard of a half demon that much resembles you, tell me is your name InuYasha?" His eyes turned to pure hate, this woman knew him and obviously a little too well for his liking. "I'll ask you once more half breed, are you InuYasha, son of the great Inu No Taisho?" Now he knew he wasn't dealing with a normal priestess. Still he said nothing, but he knew his silence would soon end. "Very well since you seem to have forgotten how to speak I'll have to remind you." He watched as her eyes closed and her fingers touched the side of her head. Before InuYasha knew it his head started pounding, the pain so intense he crumbled to his knees while holding his own head tightly. It lasted for at least a minute before she released him. His breathing heavy as he tried recover from the pain. She smiled as she watched him and soon replied. "So you are him, and I see I have much to torture you with. I can't make your father pay for his crimes but you'll surely take his place. As much as I hate you, I also find myself wanting you. Strange how that works or maybe it's because of what I need from you that drives that hunger I feel inside myself."

Teeth clinched and body weak, still InuYasha managed to get to his feet. "My father was the lord of the western lands...he wasn't a criminal. The only person here committing crimes is you wench..." He tried to walk, but found his balance was totally gone. He heard her laugh as he fell to his knees once more. "Damn you, what's the meaning of all this? I bet there wasn't a demon here in the first place, this was just a trap to get me here? Dammit I'll kill you for thi...!" His words ended as she once again brought great pressure to his head. This time he felt something strange, first pain and then... "K-Kagome?" There she stood smiling at him like so many times before, she was dressed as a priestess not her school uniform though. It felt so real even though he knew it couldn't be. He was about to reach for her when, an arrow flew passed him and pierced her heart. "KAGOME!" He cried out as he raced to her fallen body, but before he reached her, he was back inside the barrier. He heard a deep laughter and saw the priestesses. She was more then enjoying this now. "You son of a bitch, how dare you toy with me."

Her laughter stopped as she got closer to him. "Toy with you, oh no I want you to suffer. Because of you my only sister was forced away, all because she gave birth to a demon's child. No InuYasha I want you to suffer to feel your heart explode with the same pain I felt for years. Your father isn't alive to get what he deserves, but you are just as much at fault." Her anger was growing and soon InuYasha realized just what was going on. He smiled and took a seat resting a little from the events he just went through. "You're smiling half breed, tell me what do you find so funny?" Her voice was calm, but her anger was very much still there.

"So you sold your soul to a demon to get revenge on your only nephew, interesting. Plus I know your game, you can make illusions. I must say that did feel extremely real." Laying back onto the floor InuYasha simply smiled he knew the game now and really he wasn't interested in playing. "Why don't you just kill me now and be done with this whole mess, plus it'll save us both valuable time." Now it was Catora who was becoming angry, this brat knew too much or did he. Once again she laugh and InuYasha set straight up. "Well at least I made you laugh." He said chuckling a little at his words.

"You stupid excuse for a man or demon, you think my powers are illusions.. Oh this is funny, you poor soul. Tell me should I bring the monk friend of yours here to show you how real my powers are? InuYasha swallowed hard, he couldn't risk Miroku's life over this. "Tell me InuYasha, that woman you saw. What is she to you, could it be she was your lover?" He froze, this bitch could see into his mind and was enjoying his suffering. "Oh what's this, you didn't think I saw her? I can do whatever I want InuYasha I'm not a normal priestess, but you knew that already."Catora snapped her fingers and ordered the guard to bring the monk. "I want you to see how great my powers are hanyou and what better way then with that monk that calls you friend." InuYasha growled as he stood only to lose his balance once more, ending up on one knee steadying himself.

The sound of jiggling keys alerted Miroku of visitors, his own spiritual powers telling him someone powerful was coming. And with no staff for defence he simply played it cool hoping things would turn out for the best. As the door opened the light revealed a very beautiful woman, not that he was interested now that he was married to Sango. "Hello Miroku, I am Lady Catora. I was wondering if you would help me with something, your hanyou friend seems to be having trouble believing me. Seems he doesn't believe my powers are real." She smiled an evil grin as the monk was released. Still the two guards kept him tied for their safety not that he could win against their powerful leader and goddess Catora.

Being the clever monk he was a Miroku simply bowed and replied. "Of course Lady Catora, it would be an honor to assist you. I do hope you haven't been to hard on my friend InuYasha. I know how hard headed he can be at times." Catora smiled, the monk was even dumber then his hanyou friend.

"Please come with me dear monk, I'm sure we can fix this mess once we're all together." Miroku agreed, but kept his eyes and mind open for anything. He smelled a trap and he didn't even have InuYasha's nose to smell it out.

'What did we get ourselves into this time InuYasha? Sigh, I just hope we make it out alive.' Miroku thought as they soon made it to the room InuYasha was being held captive.


	5. Chapter 5

With each step closer Miroku knew there was a reason for all of this. 'I sure hope InuYasha knows more about this mess then I do.' His thoughts stopped as the guard pulled him to a stop. He was glad in a way, he had seen enough of the dark pathway and hoped sunlight might be on the other side. 'Who am I fooling, this is a dungeon not a resting house.' It was at this moment his mind went completely blank. He could see but had no control of his body. The figure of Catora was in front of him and the feeling of his body moving on it's own. He felt the guards remove the shackles but still he was not able to move. 'This has to be a control spell that or...'

"Thinking will not help you monk, I Catora now have possessed your body. You will not be able to move or think without me right here listening and controlling your every move and thoughts." Catora knew InuYasha needed proof of her powers and what better way then to take the hanyou's closest friend. "Come monk let's see how InuYasha takes to your new personality, I'm sure he'll be extremely shocked." She gave a hard laugh at her joke. And with that Catora appeared in front of the barrier that InuYasha was being confined in, well Miroku's controled body did. She stayed in the shadows but had Miroku completely under her powers. Even though Miroku was strong, Catora had managed to overpower him and worst of all he was helpless to stop her. All he could do was watch as Catora played him like a puppet.

Now able to stand, InuYasha moved closer to the barrier after noticing Miroku approaching him. "Keh, good job picking this village to help Miroku, turns out my evil aunt lives here and wants revenge on me. Still at least they seem to be treating you okay, since you're not tied up." It was about this time InuYasha noticed his friend wasn't really himself. "Hey are you even listening to me monk?" The way Miroku's eyes seemed to be almost lifeless was his first clue. And second, after the mind bitch could so easily show him that image from before. 'She's either playing with my mind again or controlling him somehow.' Still InuYasha knew thinking wasn't going to get him far, so he simply played along. For now..

With his usual smartass comments Miroku replied to his friend, though it was actually Catora who was in control of Miroku. After all she could read people's minds easily and knew just what to say. "Of course I'm listen InuYasha, Buddha did give me two ears for hearing. Though I do get tired of your complaining sometimes." InuYasha gave a growl at this. "Now, now no need to get angry InuYasha. Lady Catora is just being cautious, you really can't blame her. After all there is a demon close."

Like always his words took over and his mind only thought of strangling the monk. "You Damn fool!" InuYasha yelled, right before he hit the barrier. The impact caused him to go flying back and landing hard. With shaking limbs InuYasha got to his knees, cursing his horrible luck. "I know Miroku better then this, he can smell a demon or a trap just as fast as me. Where's Miroku, Catora? I know you're playing me, but not this time. I won't crumble like last time."

There was laughter from behind his friend and InuYasha knew he was right. "Oh really InuYasha, you won't crumble? From here it looks like you already have. Tell me why do you not think this is your true friend? Surely you know humans and demons can't live in peace. It's just that simple, or is it you wish they could? This human isn't a friend InuYasha why would you not think at some point he would turn against you? Either way you're thinking like your father. The woman in your mind is proof of that, tell me does she have a sister too? After all you inu youkai only desire to be loved. They will destroy a woman's life just to fuck them like the dogs you are."

This time it was InuYasha that started laughing. "You really are stupid, you honestly think my father only wanted my mother for that?! And you think I'm just like him for caring for a woman too. You know nothing and yet you speak as if you know everything about me and my father." His eyes flashed red as he slowly stood, without out his sword close and his injuries from the barrier starting to become more severe. Plus with Catora angering him, InuYasha felt himself loosing control. 'Damn this isn't good, my demon blood is becoming stronger. I can't let this win not here and not now."

Catora watched as InuYasha fought with his youkai side and found it very interesting. Wanting to find a few answers inside the monks mind, Catora searched his memory of past events. She found it interesting to see how powerful InuYasha's youkai side really was. 'It seems even your full youkai half brother somewhat fears this side of you. However I do not fear any man or demon, in fact I find him very tasty.' With a snap of her fingers, Catora released Miroku from her spell. "Guards take him back to his play area in the dungeon. I have plans for this one." She smiled evilly after her words.

With his mind and body now back in control Miroku shook his head to clear the fog. Still his head throbbed from the intrusion of his thoughts. The two guards were now dragging him away and just by luck he noticed InuYasha. His fears rising seeing his friend's glowing red eyes. Miroku knew this wasn't good. He knew InuYasha's youkai was a murderous machine and with no sword or Kagome, Miroku hated to think of events that would follow.

Two of her finest guards stayed close, these two were youkai in disguise and very loyal to Catora's commands. She watched as InuYasha's youkai blood took over and found him very strong as he made his first attack on the barrier. Still as strong as he was in this form he still was no match for her. Catora smiled as she watched him continue to fight back against the barrier. She playfully twisted a lock of her long dark hair around her index finger, while biting her lower lip. One of her guards noticed and asked. "My Lady, does his demon call you?" She only smiled and gave a chuckle before playfully touching her breast. "If his demon is calling, will you answer even though you hate him?"

Her hand that was touching her breast moved lower as if she was already enjoying his touch. And with a half moan she replied. "Yes, his demon is calling. Such raw power I want it, even if I hate his guts I still want his power. He's a murderous demon that will make me truly unstoppable and to think it will crush him once I'm finished. After all I've seen his desires for the woman far from here. To think I'll be the one and not her that takes his virginity."


	6. Chapter 6

She licked her lips as her two guards undressed her. Catora could see that InuYasha wasn't going to stop fighting with her barrier anytime soon. In fact she was fairly sure he would kill him self trying first. Once the guards finished removing all her clothing, Catora walked up close to the barrier. "Ahh, InuYasha. Tell me does your demon wish to kill me or does it desire me?" He simply snarled at her and bared his fangs. "I see, will let's see if this eases your mind." She closed her eyes and began chanting a special spell. The two guards were still present and watched as Catora's spell soon calmed the demon behind the barrier. "Excellent, I see the woman is even your demons weakness. Amazing that a simple human girl has this much power over you. However I want your demon InuYasha, I want it's killing power, it's strength all of it." InuYasha said nothing as he simply stood there like a dog in a trance. Catora smiled as she removed her barrier and soon slowly removed his robes.

His firm body was beautiful, even though she despised him. Her hands slowly glided down over his broad chest and soon untied the bow on his _hakama._ Catora smiled when her hand eased it's way down into his loincloth, a grin soon appeared on her face when her hand took hold of his length. "As much as I hate you InuYasha, I cannot resist your demon power. And to acquire your demon power this must be done." Still InuYasha was in a fog, he heard nothing and saw only her. Catora smiled when she finally stroked him hard, and once he was fully inside her. She would drain his demon strength and have pleasure at the same time. As for InuYasha, he would die by her doings and be nothing but an empty lifeless shell.

Five hundred years away night time had finally come at the Higurashi house. Souta was finishing some homework and Kagome was preparing for bed. Morning would come early and with it a huge math test. It was times like these Kagome would smile to herself, thinking how InuYasha complained about these test all the time. 'I wonder how you're doing InuYasha, and if things are well for you.' Resting her head on her arms she yawned tiredly, and closed her eyes. She would leave these thoughts be, after all as much she missed him. That wasn't the time where she belonged the well made sure of that. 'I'll rest for a minute or two.' So she thought, but...dreams soon came to Kagome. What surprised her most was never once since the well closed had she dreamed of him. And now here she was, looking out over the village with InuYasha by her side. She smiled looking up at him, it's was so nice to see him again. Even if it was only a dream. Surprisingly he seemed more real then a dream though. And the way the sun was setting made him look even more handsome, and majestical. She felt like every person who has dreamed and felt it was real, but knew it wasn't. Still right now at this very moment Kagome wished she was actually standing next to him.

She was about to say something, when.. "Kagome, we need to talk." When she heard him say this Kagome feared what was next to come. And she had every right to feel so. In an instant the sky had turned black and she could barely see. She heard a growl, and then red eyes glowed in the darkness. "Save yourself Kagome, run!" InuYasha growled out, before she felt his claws ripping through her clothes. Kagome left out a scream that couldn't be heard and no matter how fast she tried to get away. She still couldn't move. "Trying to escape are we?" She gasped when his demon claws pulled her close and he roughly kissed her lips.

Breaking free she quickly yelled. "SIT!" But nothing happened, it was then she noticed his beads were gone. 'Oh no, the beads are gone!' Kagome thought, as she kept trying to back away. Still he moved closer to her and suddenly he vanished. Kagome quickly spun around trying to find him. Still there was only complete darkness, until she heard a woman's voice. And also noticed her clothes were no long ripped and she once again dressed. With that part now over, Kagome slowly followed the sound of female voice. As the voice became more clear and louder she could just make out the woman's words. A light soon appeared which she followed. Only to find she was stopped by steal bars. "What is this place and why does it feel so...real?" Kagome asked herself as she moved closer to the bars. As she looked through she saw InuYasha and some woman. It took her some time to realize just what she was seeing. Kagome gasped hard as she covered her mouth. 'InuYasha!' She thought in her mind.

Kagome watched I horror as the woman was undressed by two men, and was now undressing InuYasha. Falling to her knees Kagome felt like her world was shattering. Was this really dream, if so why did it feel so real? 'Why...why am I seeing this? Please stop go away dream!' Kagome was almost yelling this in her head. Peaking up once more Kagome heard the woman say she wanted his demon power and in that moment Kagome feared just maybe this was in someway really happening. She listened carefully and grew sick when she realized this woman's true desires. "I need to pull myself together and figure this out, dream or not something is telling me InuYasha is in trouble." After telling herself this, Kagome's face turned serious and she started calling his name. Still he seemed undeterred and with Catora now ready, and in position to insert InuYasha's now hard and demon sized dick into her entrance. All hope seemed lost dream or not.

Catora was enjoying herself and had no clue the woman she had placed in his mind was also close. She wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and smiled. It's a shame I hate you this much, you truly are handsome and your demon length is so pleasing. I haven't seen a cock this big and firm in all my years of taking demon energy." Catora licked his cheek and soon readied herself with the help of her guards. With a male guard on each side they held her butt and legs and moved her into position. This wasn't the first time they had assisted her in these sexual activities. "Yes, just like that good my pets. Now nice and slowly, I want to enjoy this a little." With her arms still around his neck for support, the guards did as she asked. Catora bit her bottom lips as she felt the tip of length touch her folds. She could only imagine how having such power would feel surging through her, just after feeling his hardness slowly entering her. Her legs were just about ready to wrap around his waist when...

A woman's voice yelled. "INUYASHA! WAKE UP!"


End file.
